Here I Am, Once Again
by Tookie Clothespin
Summary: Rory stages a very big change to her college life, only to find out it wasn't so different from what she once knew. Starts during her second year of Yale. Chapter 10 is up! Please be gentle, this is my first fanfic! Reviews are appreciated.
1. The Big One Returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this chapter. The story idea is mine.**

Chapter One : The Big One Returns

Rory had been running around the Gilmore house for an hour and it still didn't seem like anything had been absorbed in her brain. For some reason it seemed as though she couldn't possibly concentrate while she was patiently awaiting her letter. That's right, a letter, not from Lane, telling her all about her band and how they'd been doing, but a letter from New York University. That's right, Rory Gilmore had applied to NYU. She was so excited. She couldn't wait for the letter to come. She was hoping to try something new, and college in New York seemed like just the ticket.

"Rory, the mail just got here!" Lorelai yelled as she ran inside the front door, leaving it open.

Rory came out of her room with a look of anticipation and nervousness on her face. "Quick, is it there?"

Shuffling through the pile of mail Lorelai had in her hand she finally found the envelope they'd both been waiting for. She pulled the single envelope so violently, freeing it from the pile as Rory watched all the rest of the mail fall to the ground. "Oh my god! It's here!" she screamed.

"Here goes nothing..."

Rory stood there for a few moments just staring at the envelope in her hand. She finally flipped it over and began tearing away at the one thing that stood between her and the future, that envelope.

"Dear Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, It is our pleasure to inform you that your request to join us at New York University for the following three semesters has been accepted...oooooh my..."

"You did it again babe, you got in! Im soo proud of you!" Lorelai said in a high pitched squeak, while jumping around her.

"New York, here I come!"

"We have to celebrate, to Lukes?"

"To Lukes!"

Luke was walking around the diner taking peoples orders and avoiding small talk by running in the kitchen every two minutes checking on their orders. He was just about to run in the opposite direction to dodge a conversation with Kirk when he heard the bell above the diner door ring and two overly excited people laughing and screaming as they entered. He knew just who it was. Even before he turned to look he knew it was the Gilmores.

"Ok, now don't get me wrong, I know you're always crazy, but you're way over the top today, even for you two. What happened?" Luke paused for a moment awaiting the caffiene crazed answer.

"Mom, you tell him I need to breathe!" Rory bent over, her hands on her knees breathing hard.

"You ready for this? Another US University wants to get to know Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. One's just not enough. Everyone needs to know about her. She got accepted to NYU for the next three semesters!" Lorelai bent over herself, amazed at how much she was capable of getting out in one short breath.

"Wow that's just -- wow," Luke paused, unsure of how to react or what to say.

"Yeah, wow! I mean I knew she could do it, but wow! Two LARGE cups of coffee to go please," Lorelai stated placing great emphasis on the word large.

"To go? Why to go? We can stay here for awhile."

"Are you kidding me, we need to start apartment hunting!"

Rory rolled her eyes in amusement, "I don't need an apartment, I can just stay on campus..."

Lorelai looked at her daughter with a look of shock, almost as if she expected her to know Lorelai wouldn't dream of sending her to live in NY in a dorm room. If Rory was going to live in NY, she was going to get the full experience, her own apartment included. Rory looked at her, and realizing that she was about to burst out in protest at any given moment she quickly changed her mind on the situation and replied with ease, "Or if you insist on me having an apartment of my own, I don't see what would be so horrible about that..." She stopped to look at her mom and realized that her moms expression had changed from confusion to excitement.

Rory and Lorelai arrive at the elder Gilmore home. Lorelai reached her hand out to ring the doorbell.

"Hi, we're the daughter and the granda- Oh! Mom! Why are you answering the door?"

"I swear, you'd think Lucinda had ADD, one minute she's getting the door, and the next she's checking on the dinner!" Emily said in disgust.

"Glad to hear you've got everything under control, Grandma!" Rory replied with a smirk in Lorelai's direction.

"So what's new girls, anything different, exotic?"

"Well mom, actually I was just about to ask you to turn on some music I brought with me, it's somewhere in my bag..." Lorelai's stated her voice fading as she rummaged through her purse for the non-existant cd. "Oh,wait here it is. Buried under something, I want to show you my new salsa dance I've been learning," Lorelai stopped and sat down when she looked up to see the glare on Emily's face.

"Honestly Lorelai, have you ever answered a question with a serious response your whole life?"

Lorelai didn't answer, instead she sat down next to Rory and gestured towards Emily, encouraging her to spill the beans.

"Well... Grandma.."

"Rory got accepted to NYU!" Lorelai screamed impetuously.

"NYU! I had no idea you were looking into NYU! That's wonderful Rory, really," Emily congratulated her with a pleased look on her face.

"Thanks Grandma."

"Oh my, silly me, if you're going to be in New York you'll need an apartment!" Emily concluded with excitement.

"Oh well Gra-" Rory tried to stop her, but Emily was way ahead of her.

"Richard! Bring a check out here!"

"A check? Wait Grandma, no! You don't need to-"

Emily looked over at her granddaughter with a look of amazement before demanding that she accept the check. "Of course I do! I'll write you a check for the apartment, and the first two months rent, you can contact me after that."

"Bu-" Rory put in yet another attempt at stopping her grandmother.

"And don't you dare trying to talk me out of it, at least let me pay your rent until you find someone to share your apartment with."

Rory stopped, considering what her grandmother had just told her. She realized Emily was right. There was no way Rory would have payed for the apartment all by herself. She would need to find a roommate. She decided it was a good idea after all. "Ok Grandma, Thankyou, really."

"Of course, that's what Grandmothers are for!" She looked at Rory with a huge grin spread across her face.

Rory flashed her mom a smile and then turned back to her grandmother to answer her constant questions about NYU.


	2. The First Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this chapter. The story idea is mine.

Chapter Two : The First Night

Rory and Lorelai were running around the Gilmore home trying to pack everything. Today was the big day. The day Rory Gilmore would go out to another college and wow them with her brilliance.

"I can't believe I'm going to NYU today!" Rory shrieked in excitment as she stuffed her last piece of clothing into an already full trash bag.

"I know, I'm going to miss my little girl!"

"Mom!"

"My little Rory, off to see the world, one college at a time!" Lorelai stated as she moved her arm across the room as if she was dancing to 'Grease Lightning'

"Oh boy, here we go again."

"What do you mean here we go again!" Lorelai questioned, almost as if she was offended.

"I mean, you did this last time, when I was going off to Yale," Rory explained.

Lorelai looked at her daughter while trying to think of a comeback to defend herself, but she couldn't find one. Rory was right.

"No..."

"Ok mom.. sure."

Rory and Lorelai had just arrived at the apartment complex in New York. They're walking around looking as if they'd never seen anything like it before. Rory looked at each door as if she didn't know what to find behind them. Lorelai did the same, only she didn't seem so frightened by them.

"This must be it, 52B."

"52B..."

Lorelai walked ahead of her daughter, once she realized how nervous she was. This was definately different from starting Yale. When Rory had started Yale, her mother was a call away. She knew that if she needed her for anything, all she had to do was call, and she'd be over in twenty minutes. Now that Rory was going to be living in New York, it was different. Her mom wouldn't be right there. "Here we go..." Lorelai pushed the key in and turned the nob.

"Wow, it's nice!" All the previous thoughts of life without her mother just a call away had disappeared. As soon as Rory saw her new apartment, she was completely excited. All she could think of was where the bed was going to go, and how she would decorate. She no longer dwelled on life in New York, and how different it would be from life in Stars Hollow.

"Yeah, ritzy!"

Rory smirked as a look of realization came upon her face. "Hey, I was in the moment this time!"

Lorelai looked at her daughter in confusion. "What?"

"Remember when I first went to Yale we had to re-do entering my suite 'cuz you said I wasn't 'in the moment' "

"Oh right" Rory could tell her mother had no idea what she was talking about, but she let it go. She was too excited about her new apartment to dwell on it. "so... your own place... until you find someone to share it with anyway."

"I know, I've never had my own place before. I mean at Yale there was still Paris, Tauna, and Janet."

"Yeah, it's a big change, but I think my girl can swing it. So what should we do first?"

"What if we unload everything first, before it gets too late, and then we can scope out the good coffee and food."

"Sounds perfect, let's go I'm starving!"

Rory and Lorelai get back to the apartment, laughing with icecream from 'Chillie's' in their hands.

"Oh my god, I think I can get used to living in New York!"

"I know, I mean, think of all the shopping you can do!" Lorelai was completely wired from all the caffiene and sugar she had in her system.

"Yeah, and the books I can read, I mean, there must be millions of book stores out there. I don't know about you, but I think I counted thirteen, and that's just on one street!"

Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks, and started laughing.

"We were out walking around in New York and you counted book stores?"

"N-no... no it was just a guess..."

"You sooo counted them."

"So what if I did!" Rory looked at her mother with a smirk.

"Glad to know some things won't change no matter where you are..."

Rory and Lorelai looked at each other with matching smiles. "So what next?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, want to unpack a little so we can sleep and you can find stuff in the morning?"

"Sure, but we're definately going to 'Dukes' in the morning for coffee!" Rory yelled as she walked off down the hallway to start unpacking.

"Definately, it's like a city version of Lukes!" Lorelai turned around and bent over to start unpacking.

"Ok, so that was the best night's sleep I've ever had," Lorelai shouted from the bathroom as she finished getting ready to head out to 'Duke's'

"I know, I think I'm going to like it out here..."

"I'm sure you will. Wait no, I know you will... Just don't forget us little people in the Hollow once you become a city girl.."

"I'm sorry what did you say? I don't talk to small town residents, " Rory looked at her mom with a smile a mile wide.

"Ooh, you're a funny one."

"I know, I know."

The tow had just finished eating breakfast at Dukes and they were on their way back to the apartment. They were standing at Lorelai's jeep, saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks for all your help mom."

"Aww, not problem babe. Now call me if you need ANYTHING!"

"I will, love you mom."

"Love you too kid."

Lorelai gets in her jeep and waves as she pulls out of the parking space, leaving Rory alone to start her life in New York. Rory stared at her mom as she pulled away. She couldn't believe it. She was living all on her own. In New York! She turned around to head up to her apartment.

Lorelai just got home from New York and she walked in her house. Putting down her keys, she looked around at the empty house. She remembered coming home to an empty house after Rory started Yale over a year ago. She sat on the couch, just thinking. All these thoughts run through her head as she tried to think of anything but being with her daughter, which at the time, she thought would make her miss her more.

At the same time, Rory is laying in her bed, thinking of Stars Hollow. Her mom, in particular. She remembers her first night alone at Yale. She layed there thinking of how different living in New York and going to NYU would be from living in New Haven and going to Yale. The more she lied there and thought, the more she missed her mom. Rory stepped out of bed and walked into the living room in search of a book to read. Once she found one, she got back into bed. "This is going to work," she thought.

"This is going to be alright," Lorelai though aloud before she turned the light off and fell asleep.


	3. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter, except the story idea and the new character.

Authors Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'm trying the best I can, but it's competition season for cheerleading and my sister's a cheerleader, so it's been crazy. I'm working on the next chapter already so I'll try and post it in the middle of the week, otherwise you might have to wait til next week. There's a competition this weekend. Thanks for sticking with me, and please don't give up on me! )

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Rory was nervous about starting a different college. I mean, sure she never has a problem fitting in, considering she's the sweetest girl anyone would ever meet. It was her first day of class since she'd moved to New York. She was on edge. All she could think about was finding her classes, and everything going smoothly. Aside from all that, she had the added pressure of trying to make friends right away. Friends that coiincidentally needed a place to stay too. Even though Rory was told her grandparents could pay her rent as long as she needed, she still felt guilty.

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore. It's my first day here, I was kind of wondering if maybe you could help me find my next class..."

"So are you some extremely smart kid, who skipped a million grades or are you just new?" A young girl, about Rory's age turned around, medium height, with black hair and green eyes.

"No, I'm a sophomore in college too, I transferred from Yale..."

"Oh, well in that case, sure I can show you...oh, I'm Dilanie by the way. Let's see, where's your next class?"

"Oh, uhh... here's my schedule"

Dilanie ran her finger down the neat scrap of paper, looking for the class she needed to find. Her finger came to a stop when she found what she was looking for. "Oh, look at that, we're going to the same place!"

"Great." Though Dilanie seemed really nice, Rory was still a little shy around her. She seemed like a cool person and Rory did want to hang out with her. She seemed like a potential friend.

"So, umm... where's your dorm?"

"What? Oh, I don't have one. I have an apartment actually. My mom's kind of crazy... not crazy crazy, but caffeine high twentyfour-seven crazy. She insisted I had an apartment instead of a dorm."

"Oh, cool"

"I'm actually um.. still looking for a- for a roommate , where's your dorm?"

"I don't have one, I'd rather live in an apartment... hey I know we just met and all, but maybe we can be roommates. I mean, I need an apartment, and you need a roommate. If you want, that is..." Dilanie looked at Rory with hope in her eyes. She liked her. She seemed nice, smart, and easy to talk to.

"Yeah, that might work. Maybe after class you can come back to the apartment and see it..." Rory was beginning to think this might actually work. Dilanie seemed like a nice person. Someone she could trust to live with her. I mean the girl had been nice enough to walk her around, after all.

"Sounds good, here we are..."

After class, Rory and Dilanie went out to Rory's car to head back to the apartment.

"Ok, so keep in mind that I just moved in. It's not always as messy as it is now. I've just been busy, and haven't really gotten to cleaning up completely," Rory was trying to make it seem better than it looked.

"Oh, that's no problem, I completely understand. Trust me."

"Ok, so this is it... here's the living room, and the kitchen is right here... Oh! and the bedrooms are this way, here's mine.. and this would be yours right here.." Rory continues speaking as she dissapears into the room.

"Wow this looks perfect. It's actually the perfect size. And it's definately a plus to have a roommate. I'd imagine living in an apartment by yourself blows. This just might work."

"Yeah, I think so too. Um, so when do you think you can move in?"

Dilanie thought about it for a quick second before responding, "What about this weekend?"

Rory walked over to the calendar and ran her finger across the week and nods. "Yeah, that would be fine. Umm, I could meet you somewhere and help you move your stuff in..."

"Uh, yeah here..." Dilanie ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and jotted down an adress and a phone number quickly. "See you tomorrow!"

As Dilanie left, Rory's nerves began to dissapear. She was happy she finally found someone to share her apartment with. Although it'd only been a few days in New York, to Rory it felt like a month. Living in an empty apartment wasn't her idea of fun. Dilanie seemed cool. In ways unexplainable, she actually reminded Rory of her mother and best friend Lane. After Rory had been sitting in her apartment for twenty minutes trying to convince herself what happened was really true, she decided to call her mom and tell her the good news.

"Hey babe! How are things going in the 'Big Apple'?"

"For future reference mom, no one here in New York calls it the 'Big Apple', but everythings going good, and how's mommy dearest doing?"

Ever since Rory had gotten to New York she found comfort in calling home. Stars Hollow. She loved hearing her mom's voice now and then, even though she wasn't homesick, it made her feel like she was at home.

"Well you know, the usual. Fighting off the enemies, keeping the town sane, while being completely caffeinated the entire time and taking years off my life by consuming mass amounts of junk food."

"Oh, glad to see nothing's changed." Rory couldn't help but laugh at her moms comments.

"Yeah, well, just keeping the tradition alive!"

"Ok, well I actually called to tell you that I found a roommate..."

"Really hon! That's great! Where? When? Who?" Rory could do nothing but smile at her mom's peppyness.

"Yeah I was on my way to class, and I asked her if she could help me get there, and she happened to be going to the same place... her name's Dilanie. She kind of reminds me of Lane... and you."

"That's great hon! When does she move in?" Lorelai was really happy for her daughter. It's not that Rory wasn't happy by herself, but Lorelai knew she'd have more fun with a roommate.

"This weekend actually, but I have to go. I have class to get to. I'll call you Sunday and let you know how the move went."

"Ok, bye hon!"

"Bye mom!"


	4. Good 'Ol Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except for Dilanie. The story idea is mine.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the people that have been reviewing my story. I'm glad you like it. Please keep it up! It's greatly appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me too. I've been a little busy. I apologize for not updating right away.**

_Chapter 4: Good 'Ol Home Sweet Home_

Rory was sitting in her apartment just thinking about how different it would be with Dilanie there. She was actually looking forward to her moving in. To Rory, getting a roommate would make the whole New York experience more real. It was two days before Dilanie was supposed to move in, and a week since she, herself had moved to New York. She wasn't homesick, but she was thinking about paying her Stars Hollow Homies a visit, without warning. So she packed a bag for an overnight visit and headed down to the parking garage.

Some things really never changed. As her and her mother established on their spur-of-the-moment trip to Hardvard, whenever they left, they always expected things to be different. As Rory drove past the "Welcome to Stars Hollow" sign, that very thought entered her mind. She decided to stop at Luke's first, knowing that at least half of the people she'd want to see would be there.

She decided to slip in unnoticed and demand a cup of coffee like some annoying old customer. She knew that would get Luke's attention, even if she didn't change her voice much, it would still make him cranky. It was always fun when Luke was cranky. She also knew that the second she announced the need for a cup of coffee, Lorelai would immediately recognize her voice, and come running, completely ecstatic. Rory knew these people so well. She also knew that her best friend Lane would most likely be found running behind her mom when she heard her demand. "Hey, I need a cup of the strongest coffee you've got, and pronto!" She stood there for what felt like less than a second before her mother was attatched to her like a siamese twin and her friend was jumping up and down for answers, almost as if she had been on a pogo stick.

"Oh my god, Rory, what are you doing here!" Lane was completely excited to see her best friend. Life without Rory there all the time, wasn't in the least bit similar to when she was right around the corner.

"Well, I don't have class again until Monday and Dilanie doesn't move in 'til Saturday, so I figured why not pay a visit to my good friends in the Hollow!"

"I'm so glad you came, you actually picked a great day, Taylor and Luke are having it out about advertising for the Soda Shoppe outside the diner. Of couse, Luke doesn't want Taylor advertising in front of his diner. It's actually quite entertaining." Lorelai was really happy to see her daughter, even though she'd only been gone a week.

"I missed the small town bickering... where is Luke anyway, I need some coffee."

"Oh, he's outside arguing with Taylor, but I'll take care of it." Lorelai ran around to the back of the counter, and started talking to Rory in a manly voice, or at least as manly as possible for Lorelai. "What can I get you," she said doing her best to immitate Luke.

"I'll have a cup of coffee please," Rory stated, clearly ammused while trying to suppress her laughter.

"Uhh, do you know what that does to you?"

"Takes ten years off my life, while making me crazy and more like my mother?"

"Exactly!"

"God, I tell you, Taylor is ridiculous. I don't know how any of you can tolerate him as much as you do... What are you doing behind the counter?" Luke stopped mid-rant in complete confusion.

"Serving my daughter some coffee since you were taking forever outside fighting with Taylor." Lorelai happily informed Luke of her daughters arrival.

"Rory's here! Rory! Hi! Sorry about the wait."

"Oh, it's ok Luke. Mom makes it seem worse than it is." Rory smiled as her mom glared at her. "Anyone want to go for a patented walk of Stars Hollow with me? As crazy as this place is, it's not hard to miss it."

"I'll go, Luke can I have the rest of the day off to hang out with my best friend?" Lane and Rory turn towards Luke with big pouts replacing their smiles.

"Yeah, why not, go ahead."

"So, how's New York?" Rory could tell Lane was waiting for details.

"It's amazing, you'll have to come for the weekend sometime!"

"Oh, definately! So, your mom was telling me you found a roommate..."

"Yeah, Dilanie, she's nice. Actually, she's moving in this weekend. I'm actually kind of excited, I mean having an apartment in New York is going to be ten times better with a roommate."

"Yeah, I'm glad you like it there."

"It's great, so give me some gossip!"

"Well, apparently, Kirk and Lulu..." Lane's voice fades as they walk into Doose's.

Rory was enjoying her day back at home. She had spent time catching up with Lane and now her and her mom were about to have a movie night.

"Ok, so we've got redvines, cookie dough, marshmallows, cheetos, an--"

"Tons more that's going to make us sick before the movie ends..." Rory smiled when she saw the look on her mother's face.

"So, how long do you think you're going to stay?"

"Well, actually I was thinking about leaving tomorrow morning, I have to clean up around the apartment before Dilanie comes." Rory was waiting for her mother to shout out in protest, but she remained quiet.

"Ok"

"Yeah, leaving tomorrow morning."

"Yup," Lorelai sat staring at the TV screen completely wrapped up in the movie.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was half expecting you to pounce at me and beg me to stay longer."

"Oh, well I have to work tomorrow, so I was kind of hoping you wouldn't be stuck here without me."

Rory looked at her mother with a smile that mirrored hers.

The movie had ended and Lorelai was asleep on the couch. Rory sat there awake, just thinking. She remembered all the crazy movie nights her and her mother always had. She remembered every crazy thing that happened in that crazy town. Rory was excited to be trying something new. After Dean, and Jess, and Dean again, and Marty, something new was what she needed. She finally decided to go to bed because she knew she needed to go back the next day.

"Rory, wake up, my love.. I figured we could head to Lukes for coffee before you head back to school."

"Already ten steps ahead of you mommy dearest." Rory walked into the kitchen with identical cups of coffee in her hand. "I woke up early, got my stuff together, and ran to Luke's."

"You take such good care of me."

"Alright, well I should probably get going."

"Alright, bye hun! Call this weekend!"

"Will do. Love you mom!" Rory got in her car and waved goodbye as she drove off back to New York.


	5. The Old and The New

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Only the story idea is mine.**

**A/N: I apologize once again for not updating right away. I hope you like this chapter. I was trying to make it as good as possible and I'm not so sure how good it actually turned out. Thanks to all the reviewers, and stay with me. I'm hoping to be able to update more once the holidays are over and done with. Happy Holidays!**

_Chapter 5: The Old and the New_

Rory woke up the next morning ready to start the day. She was completely excited about Dilanie moving in. All the thoughts running through Rory's head made her realize she needed to talk to her mom; let out some energy.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered in a daze from being just woken up.

"Hey mom!"

"Rory? Honey, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, mom everything's fine. What are you doing?"

"Um hon... I was sleeping, you know the thing sane people do at..." Lorelai lifted her head with all her strength to see the clock sitting next to her. "7:00 in the morning!"

"Sorry mom.. it's just that Dilanie moves in today and I don't know I just needed someone to talk to, I have so much energy!"

"Well, hon you're excite... just make some coffee, go get breakfast, keep yourself busy. It'll happen soon enough."

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome babe, now can I go back to sleep now?"

"Of course, bye mom!"

"Bye, hon!"

Later that day, Rory had just ordered some pizza and chinese food. Dilanie was supposed to be coming any minute. Rory wanted their first night as room mates to be perfect. The buzzer sounded and Rory went to answer, hoping it would be Dilanie. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Hello?" Rory answered with a touch of anxiousness in her voice. She was soo excited to finally get to have a room mate.

"Rory? It's Dilanie... can I come up?"

"Yeah sure, hold on... I'll let you in..."

Rory and Dilanie had finally finished bringing in Dilanie's stuff. They were just finishing getting settled in and were going in the kitchen to eat the pizza and chinese Rory ordered.

"So where did you live before you came to New York?" Dilanie was excited to finally have a room mate to talk to.

"Uhh, I don't think you'll know it. It's a small little town in Conneticut, uhh.. Stars Hollow."

"Conneticut, huh..."

"Yep, my mom's the craziest person you'll ever meet, she lives on caffeine."

"Aah, caffeine addict, got it.."

"Yup, it's her oxygen... so do you have a boyfriend?"

"No... haven't really been looking though.."

"I know what you mean... you can only take so much, guys never know what they want."

"Yup, that always seems to be the problem.. so you don't have a boyfriend either im assuming?"

"Oh no, I need a break from boyfriends ... friends that are boys, now that's ok, but boyfriends... no" Rory tries to keep herself from getting emotional, knowing that since they haven't known each other long, Dilanie would have no idea what happened, so she'd have to explain. Rory didn't want to explain, not now, it's too soon. Even though it had been a whole summer since everything happened with Dean, it was still a sore subject.

"So what's going on tomorrow? Doing anything?"

"Oh, well I was going to go looking for a job, but other than that, nothing's planned...why don't we go shopping or something?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan."

-------

"Hey Dilanie, I'm going to look for a job, I'll be back later..."

"Ok, see you then..."

-------

"Umm, hi I'm looking for a job, you wouldn't by any chance be looking for someone to hire, would you?"

"I'm sorry miss, but we're not looking for anyone..."

"Ohh, but I'll be a big help. I've read almost every book you could possibly think of... some more than once. I know them inside and out..."

"You know what, could you excuse me for a minute?"

"Of course."

"Jess tell the girl out front we're not hiring, she won't quite talking."

"Yeah, sure..."

While Rory was waiting she was looking around the store at the piles and piles of books sitting around her. She was looking at the shelves opposite the register when Jess came out to make her go. As soon as Jess came out and looked up at the girl he was supposed to make leave, he knew it was Rory.

"I'm sorry, but we're ..." As soon as Jess saw her he knew he'd never be able to just tell her to go. "Looking for someone to hire actually, so perfect timing..."

Rory turned around the second she heard his voice and stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. "Jess?"

"Umm, you can start Wednesday..."

"Uhh, are you sure, I mean he seemed like you guys didn't need anyone new here. I'm just going to go now." Rory walked out of the bookstore and headed for home.

"Wait, Rory. What are you doing here... in New York... looking for a job.."

"It doesn't matter.. I have to go, thanks for the job offer but I'm not sure this job is right for me anyway.."

"Rory, you know this job is perfect for you... don't miss out on my account..."

"Jess, I have to go." Rory turns back to continue walking towards home when Jess starts talking again.

"Rory, I'm sorry... about everything, I've ruined a lot for you and I'll always regret it... just please know I'm sorry and think about taking the job, please... look, here's my number... call when you decide."

"...I will..."

Jess turned back to head to the bookstore when he heard Rory's voice yet again.

"Jess... it's nice to see you again."

As Rory headed back home, she couldn't help but think about how wierd it was to see Jess... after all this time. She needed to go home and straighten out the thoughts that were going through her mind.


	6. Nothing But Mind Boggling Thoughts

**gilmore-mariano4815**: Yes, he'll be in here. Here's some more for you!

**sanfrangiantsfan**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I figured their safe haven would be a good place to reunite their characters again.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the new characters, and my own imagination.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. School's been crazy. I'm hoping that even though I'm not updating as much as I should be, I still have all of your attention. Please try and stick with me. Here's the latest chapter. Hope you like it!**

_Chapter 6: "Nothing But Mind Boggling Thoughts"_

Ever since Rory had a run in with Jess earlier, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. He left Stars Hollow without saying goodbye. He didn't explain anything. Now that she saw him again all these thoughts and emotions were mixing and suddenly she was trying to think about three things at once. She arrived back at her apartment later that night to find it empty. Dilanie had left a note saying she went to get food and she'd be back soon. Rory, was personally grateful Dilanie wasn't home right when she got back, she didn't feel like talking to anyone but her mother at the moment. So she picked up the phone and dialed, waiting for her mother to answer on the other end.

"Rory! My one-and-only daughter! How are you?"

"I'd have to say, I've been better..."

"Aww, hon what's wrong?" Lorelai was beginning to worry. It wasn't like Rory to act like this.

"Well let me finish before you flip..."

"I love conversations that start that way." Lorelai's voice was ringing with sarcasm, which didn't go unnoticed by Rory.

"Mom, I went to a bookstore today to try and get myself a job, and you wouldn't believe who I saw!"

"Tom Cruise and Dakota Fanning buying 'War of the Worlds'?"

"Mom-- this is serious."

"Sorry, go ahead, who?"

"J-- Jess." As soon as the name slipped from her lips the tension was dully noted.

"You saw Jess in New York today?" Lorelai was trying to wrap her mind around the information just given to her by her daughter. After a few silent moments, Lorelai realized she should be paying attention to what Rory had to say about the situation. "Umm, are you ok with this hon?"

"I don't know mom, I mean.. he left me, without saying goodbye. Although I do give him credit for coming back after something like that, even if it could've been handled better."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again, hon. If you decide to maybe, at some point talk to him, just be careful, ok?"

"Definately mom, thanks. Love You!"

"Love you too hon!"

The next morning Rory woke up, got dressed and went to get herself some breakfast, where she ran into Dilanie.

"Hey Ror, there's doughnuts on the counter. I didn't bother waking you up earlier, cuz I knew you didn't have a class til this afternoon."

"Thanks Dilanie, I needed the extra sleep."

"No problem, is everything alright, Ror?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Everything's fine. I have to go, I wanted to run by the library before class."

"Ok see you later." Dilanie knew something was up. She decided to disregard it, so she didn't make it worse.

Dilanie went inside to go and get ready and as soon asshe made it in the room, the phone rang. "Hey Lorelai!"

"Dilanie, hi! Is Rory there?"

"Umm, no I'm sorry she said she needed to run by the library before class."

"Oh no, it's alright. Just tell her I called, would you?"

"Sure."

"Oh and Dilanie? Did Rory seem wierd to you at all?"

"Well, for the most part she seemed ok. It seemed like she was confused or in shock or something, but when I told her I purposely let her sleep in, she said she needed the extra sleep, so..."

"Alright, thanks hon."

"Bye!"

Later at school Rory was leaving her class when a guy leaving The Shakespeare class across the hall accidentally knocked into her. "Ohh, umm..." Rory pulled her hair behind her ear and averted her eyes to the floor.

"Oh... my god, I'm soo sorry, are you ok?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine thanks."

"I'm Tye, and you are?" He reached out his hand to shake Rory's.

"Uhh, Lorelai. Well um Rory for short." Rory slowly reached her hand out as if not knowing what to expect.

"Hey, listen I was thinking of going to a movie tonight... would you like to come with me?"

"Well that sounds fun, um where should I meet you?"

"Meet me? I'll pick you up..."

"Ok, well umm. Here's the name of the apartment building. I'll be out, ready and waiting at 7."

"I'll see you later then, Lorelai." With a nod and a smirk, Tye turned around to head in the direction he originally intended on going in the first place.

Rory was completely shocked and could barely move. Had she really just said yes to going out with someone she'd only known two minutes? At that moment, Rory was happy she didn't put the right apartment building on the paper. Being new to the area, she didn't want to say no without knowing who she was rejecting. She also didn't want to just say yes. So she did the first thing she could think to do... say yes, but give him the name of the wrong apartment building. Considering the doubts she was having, if she found herself not wanting to go, all she had to do was not show up. She also knew that if she had decided to go in the end, she could just be there at 7. Rory couldn't make this decision by herself. She decided to turn around and head home. She'd ask Dilanie for advice.

"Dilanie.. Dilanie,are you here?"

"Yeah, in here Ror."

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm just looking at some notes for one of my classes, what can I do for you?"

"Well, umm. I kind of need some advice."

"Spill..."

"Ok,well I was coming out of class today and this guy bumped into me and he asked me to a movie tonight."

"You go girl!" Even though Rory wasn't too thrilled about this herself, she still loved how excited Dilanie always got over the littlest things. "So where's the problem?"

"Well, I told him yes, but I don't know if I should go, I mean I don't know him."

"Very true, but wouldn't it be wierd if you just didn't show up, and then you ended up seeing him every day after that class?"

"True. So you think I should go?"

"Of course... I mean, it's not like your seeing anyone.."

"I know, it's just ever since Jess it's been wierd. I can't stop thinking about how he's so close yet so far. I just can't believe that everytime I leave the apartment, I risk bumping into him at any moment." Dilanie knew that Jess was an ex of Rory's but she didn't know the details. Rory didn't feel like talking about it just yet.

"I understand, but I think this could be good for you."

"I guess it's worth a shot."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews Rock My Socks! They are my food for thought!** **D**


	7. Going for the Gold

**Pascale0405: Aww thankyou. And let me tell you, that you definately made me want to update my fanfic even more. I hope you enjoy this chapter. D**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gilmore Girls. Tear HeHe.**

**A/N: OMG guys I am soo sorry for not updating sooner. Things have been absolutely crazy. I got a job and I haven't had two seconds to sit and relax, it's crazy. Plus, finals are coming up now. To be honest, I had been working on this chapter for a really long time, because I didn't want to just rush it. I wanted it to be good. The thing that motivated me to get it done in time to post it tonight was actually a new review from someone (FINALLY!) Incase some of you didn't know already, reviews normally motivate people to write more. I hope you guys decide to stick with me. The updates should be more normal now, considering the school year is coming to a close. Well let me stop babbling, and just post the chapter for you guys, you've waited long enough already. Please Read and Review!**

_Chapter 7: Going for the Gold._

It was quarter after 6 and Rory needed to leave the house in fifteen minutes to make sure she was there. She was still running through the house trying to get ready.

"Dilanie, how much time do I have?"

"Um, like five minutes Ror, almost ready?"

"I think so, ok I'm ready to go now… bye!" As Rory was leaving the apartment all these thoughts were running through her mind. She was nervous. Tye seemed like a really cool guy and she wanted everything to go alright. She got there with ten minutes to spare and she waited outside for her date. At exactly 7 o'clock, Tye showed up outside the apartment complex to pick her up.

"Lorelai…"

"Hey, Tye.. um right on time.." Rory said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go.."

"So what movie are we seeing?"

"Um about that, there's been a change in plans…"

"Oh? Where are we going then?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." About ten to fifteen minutes later, they pull up outside of a bar. Rory takes a look at the sign outside and turns to face Tye with a questioning look on her face. "What are we doing at a bar, Tye?"

"Oh, don't worry, there's supposed to be an amazing band here tonight. I figured we could check 'em out. "

"Oh, ok. Sounds good to me."

They walked inside and Rory looked around taking in the atmosphere of the bar, while at the same time noticing there was no band there. "Uh Tye, where's the band?"

"The band, oh! They'll be coming on soon, you want a drink?"

"Um, sure… Shirley Temple Black?"

Tye had to laugh at that. "Of course, coming right up." Rory went to go and find a place to sit while she waited for Tye to return with their drinks.

"Here you go milady.."

"Thanks."

"So umm, did you grow up here in New York?"

"No, I actually was born in Hartford, Connecticut. But I grew up in Stars Hollow."

"Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah it's a small town about a half hour away from Hartford."

"Ohh, that's cool. What made you come here?"

"I just needed a change, I was at Yale until this year."

"That's cool."

"What about you, did you grow up here?"

"Yeah, good 'ol New York."

"That's cool, did you like growing up in the city?"

"Yeah, it was pretty great. Everything is just right around, and there's so much action everywhere you look."

Tye was getting fidgety. He constantly kept looking at his watch and the door, Rory however was completely oblivious.

"Yeah, it's amazing, you never have to travel for anything… I think that's why I like it here so much, I mean.. Stars Hollow was just like that too, everything you ever needed was in closest reach, although the two are still completely different… you know."

"Uhh, yeah, yeah.. completely different.." Tye seemed disappointed.

"Tye, what is wrong, is everything ok?"

All of a sudden Tye seemed completely alive and awake.

"Hey you want to get out of here?"

"Get out of here, and go where?" Rory ran finger through her hair nervously, yet casually.

"I don't know, just get out of here, drive around, I want to show you something."

"Ok, sure." Rory smiled. Even though she'd only known Tye for a day, she still felt like she knew him. She began to think this date was a very good idea. They were driving for about 15 minutes until Tye finally parked the car. Rory turned to him, a sense of worry and confusion eminent in her voice, where are we?" she said as she finally was able to speak.

"Don't worry, I just want to show you something right over here… It's just a hotel, calm down. Tye took hold of her hand and pulled her in the direction of the rooms. Rory was beginning to get worried now.

"Ok, here we are." Tye held onto Rory's hand while opening the door to the hotel room.

"Um Tye, I don't think, um…" Rory turned around to leave when she felt someone put their hand on her arm and pull her back.

"You don't think what Rory, come on, it'll be fun.."

Tye finally gets the door open and manages to get inside. "So what did you want to show me..?" Rory was desperately looking around the hotel room trying to find something, he could have possibly waited to show her."

"You're looking at it! My brother's in town visiting and he was going to be out tonight. So when I told him I had a date with a beautiful girl, he told me I could hae the room for two for the night, come here you!"

Tye and Rory inched closer to each other until they were close enough to way a kiss on the other. Before Rory had ant time to think, Tye's lips crashed into hers. Rory couldn't seem to find a way out. Despite all the weirdness, and awkwardness of the she somehow found herself enjoying it anyway. Tye slowly layed Rory down onto the bed nice and easy and it wasn't long until she found him headed for her belt buckle. She pushed Tye off her and got to her feet in complete shock. "Tye, what on earth were you thinking?" Rory stormed out of the room and was about to head to the lobby to use the phone when Tye caught up to her and turned her around.

" Rory, wait, I'm sorry. Ok, I'm sorry. Just come back with me."

"No, Tye I was beginning to like you and then you showed me you were just like all the other guys. Thanks for saving my time."

"Look Rory, I'm sorry, just let me drive you home.."

"No"

"Well then how do you plan on getting there?"

"I don't know, I'll figure it out."

"Just let me take you home, what could happen?"

Rory looked over at him sincerely and shook her head. "Fine."

The two walked towards the car and got in. They were in the car on what seemed like their way back to Rory's apartment, when Tye's cell phone rang.

"Hello…"

Rory turned to look at Tye trying to figure out anything she could about the infamous call.

"Uh yeah, that's right, fine. See you then. You better be ready for me! Ok, bye!"

" Who was that?" Rory was trying to get something out of him, but she didn't want him thinking she wasn't mad at him anymore, because she was.

"None of your business." Tye was pulling over to the side of the road and as soon as Rory noticed she started drilling him.

"Tye, where are we? What are we doing, why did you stop?"

"Just shut up and stop being so paranoid, I'm just dropping you off.."

"No, you're not this isn't anywhere near my apartment, I don't even know where we are!"

" You know, you're really annoying, get out!"

"And go where?"

"I don't know, walk home or something, I've got to go see Jackie, she's waiting for me.. aah, Jackie!"

Before Rory could do anything, Tye was back in his car and already down the street. Rory fell to her knees and cried. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where she was. She had her phone, but who would she call? Her mom wouldn't be of any help from Stars Hollow. Dilanie wasn't home tonight either, she was going home to visit family after Rory left. She didn't really have many other friends yet. She was still in the getting the know the place mode. The only other person she could think of was the last person she wanted to call. She decided to walk and try and find a close gas station so she could find out where she was. She would decide what to do from there. After walking for about fifteen minutes, she came across a gas station. After asking a worker where she was and still not knowing where the town was in relation to her apartment, she decided to call the one person she knew she could get to help, or at least that's what she was hoping. She still had his number in her purse from when she had run into him at the bookstore and he was the only person she could think of. She turned on her phone and pressed the ten buttons before hearing a ringing on the other end. She tried his phone first and when she didn't get him, she decided to try the bookstore.

"Ken's Books, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Jess Mariano, It's really important, an emergency even."

"Umm, hold on, I'll go get him, who's calling?"

"Rory.. Rory Gilmore."

A few seconds later, Jess was on the line. He could hear her sniffle on the other end, and assumed she was crying.

"Rory, what's wrong, is everything ok?"

"Jess, I need you…"

**A/N: Please review and share your thoughts/ and or suggestions. Reviews motivate me to write more and get the chapters posted sooner! **


	8. A Leap Of Faith

**Pascale0405:** **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I know but it'll turn out good in the end. You've got to do what you've got to do. That was exactly what I was going for. ;-)**

**cmtaylor531: I'm glad you liked it. Here's some more Jess for you.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own my brain which makes this plot completely and totally mine. HeHe.**

**A/N: Guys, once again I am so sorry for not updating more. It's a really bad habit, but I feel like in order for me to give you the best possible chapters I can I have to write when I feel like it that way I'm in the mood and totally focused. Plus my job limits my time tremendously. I have tried to actually sit down and write this chapter and I had been thinking about how I wanted to write it for a while because I had some special inspiration for this one and I wasn't sure how to go about doing it. As a result, this chapter may be a little shorter than most and is done a little differently as well, but I felt it was the best way to go about it and I hope you like it. Well here it is! Read and Review!**

_Chapter 8: A Leap of Faith_

Seconds after Jess had hung up with Rory he was in his car ready to go looking for her. Even though things were bound to be awkward when he picked her up, he didn't care. At the back of his mind Jess had always loved Rory, his feelings had never changed. He still cared about her. He didn't like to see her hurt or upset, ever. The fact that he had caused her pain back in high school still made him uneasy, and there was never a moment he didn't regret what he did.

After she hung up with Jess, Rory couldn't help but think of how awkward it would be once he got there. She knew that a part of her was really happy he was so willing to come and help her, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to admit that she still had feelings for him after all that he had done to her, and all the time that passed by. Rory was sitting there outside the door of the gas station store, waiting for Jess to find her, when a song finally came on the radio.

Jess was on his way to find her when the same song Rory was listening to at the gas station had come on in his car. Normally, he would have changed a song like this right away. But given the circumstances, all he could think about was finding her. He couldn't take his eyes off the road in case he accidentally missed her.

Rory sat there, and listened to the song, just thinking about everything. She couldn't believe she had actually called him. When he had given her his phone number back when she first saw him in New York, she never thought she'd use it, but she was wrong. She couldn't believe how easy it was for her to need him, and for her to actually pick up a phone and call him for help. She continued to think as she got caught up in the song.

"_And it's a leap of faith, when you believe there's someone out there._

_It's a leap of faith, when you believe that someone cares, ooh_

_And when I call out to you, will you be right there?_

_Right there."_

Everything the song stood for reminded both Rory and Jess of their situation and the circumstances surrounding it. As he sat there in his car, he found himself actually getting into the song. It's content actually got him thinking..

"_Searching for the answer, nobody seems to care.."_

No matter what had happened to Rory and Jess throughout the years, nothing had ever been easy for them. No matter what happened, someone was always hurt. They were caught in a crazy circle that wouldn't stop spinning.

Rory and Jess had both constantly hoped and prayed that something or someone eventually would stop the circle from spinning round, and make everything ok, but as of now, they had no such luck. She tried to forget about him and push everything between them to the back of her mind, but nothing she tried seemed to work. It all came back to him. The more she thought about it, the crazier it sounded, and she grew upset. Her eyes started to tear and soon she couldn't control it anymore.

"_And now I wish that you were here, beside me, to wipe away my tears.."_

The only thing that kept them sane in the end, was remembering how carefree they were as teenagers in high school. Their biggest problem was settling plans on Friday nights. They always wished it could be that simple again. Then they wouldn't have a problem anymore. Things had been fine back then. They were teenagers in love, they still had time to plan their future, and nothing was standing in their way. If they wanted to go to a concert, they could, it was that simple. But things never stay simple for long.

"_Waiting for the answer, remembering the times we would share."_

Whenever he thought back to high school and their senior year together as a couple of teenagers in love, he could almost feel as if it was happening, right then and there. Like he was living it.

"_Somehow I feel you here beside me, even though you're not there…"_

He had been driving for what seemed like hours and he still hadn't seen any sign of life anywhere near him, but he couldn't bring himself to give up. He knew that she needed him, and he would do whatever it took to get her home safe and sound.

"_And it's a leap of faith, when you believe there's someone out there.."_

He was coming around the bend, when he saw the first gas station he had seen on his whole ride. He slowed down and figured he would check it out to make sure he didn't drive past her without knowing it. As soon as he pulled in he saw the person he was hoping to find, and his face lit up with relief. He pulled around the gas pumps so his car was parked right in front of her and he turned to look at her as he turned off the engine.

"_I'll be waiting, by the window for your smile to come through.."_

She was sitting in the same place she had started out in, with her head in her hands and her knees pulled up to her chest, and she was shaking. Not from the cold, but from the intensity of the night. She was sobbing, and as soon as she heard a car pull up and the engine being turned off, she lifted her head slowly to see if it was really him. What she saw made all of her fear go away.

"_And I'll be waiting in the darkness, when I call out to you.."_

Upon meeting her eyes, Jess ran over to her and knelt down to her level. She had lowered her eyes and sat there staring at her shoes, as if she was suddenly vulnerable. Jess hated seeing her like this, so he reached out his hand and lifted her chin up til she was looking him in the eyes. Her beautiful eyes, which he was used to seeing sparkling bright blue, were now tearstained. He reached out his thumb and wiped away the tears on her face and pulled her into a hug, as if to tell her, everything will be ok.

"_And I'll remember when you told me, that I could trust in you.."_

Jess lifted her up off the pavement and walked her over to the car, opening the passenger door, and helping her in. He walked around to the drivers side so that he could get her home, to someplace familiar. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Jess turned on the radio, and the two of them were shocked to hear the song they had been listening to for the past few minutes.

"_And it's a leap of faith, when you believe there's someone out there._

_It's a leap of faith, when you believe that someone cares, ooh_

_And when I call out to you, will you be right there?_

_Right there."_

Almost as if they shared a brain, the two lifted their heads and turned them to look at each other as if they were speaking to each other through gestures.

The rest of the ride was fairly silent. Rory was still trying to comprehend their current situation. Jess, on the other hand, was too afraid to say anything, considering he didn't know what had happened to land Rory at a gas station far away from home, all alone. He didn't want to say something to upset her, so he figured the best thing to do would be to remain quiet and let her talk when she was ready.

They had just pulled up to her apartment building and Jess parked the car along the sidewalk right outside. He turned off the engine and turned to look at her, trying to figure out if he should tell her they were at her apartment. Before he could open his mouth to tell her, she was talking to him.

"Jess? I just wanted to say thank you so much for coming all the way out there and finding me. I know it was crazy of me to call you, and I don't even know why I called, but regardless, I did call, and you came. Thank you. "

"Rory.. you can call me whenever you need me, you should know that. I know we haven't had the smoothest of relationships, but I will always be willing to help you whenever you need it, I want you to know that. Ok?"

Rory shook her head and looked down at her hands. "Thank you Jess. Now I know that this is going to sound completely crazy, and you're probably not going to want to do this, and that's ok, but umm, I was kind of wondering if you would mind coming into my apartment and staying with me tonight, I don't want to be alone. "

As soon as Jess heard this, he immediately began to wonder what happened tonight to make Rory so against staying in her apartment by herself. Not that he wasn't willing to keep her company. He had just finished explaining he would help her whenever she needed it. It just caught his attention and despite his earlier thoughts to let her tell him when she was ready, his curiosity got the best of him.

"Rory, what happened tonight? I mean something had to have happened to land you stranded at a gas station far away from home all alone.."

Rory turned to look out the passengers window, avoiding his gaze.

"I.. I'm not ready to talk about it just yet. I'm sorry. I'll tell you, you deserve to know, but just not right now, ok? You don't have to come in with me, I know it would be completely weird, I'm so stupid for asking. You've done so much already. Thanks Jess."

Rory turned and opened her door and began to get out of the car when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around to see Jess with a completely sincere expression on his face. "First of all, YOU Rory Gilmore are not stupid, and second of all, If you don't want to be alone, you're not going to be. I'll go in with you. I don't mind."

"Thanks Jess, I really appreciate it."

They both got out of the car and headed up to her apartment. Jess had his arm around her, protecting her.

"_And when I call out to you, I know you'll be right there… right there._

_And it's a leap of faith……."_

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I really hope you liked it. Like I said before, I did it completely different from the rest of my chapters, but I felt it was the best way to accomplish what I wanted to accomplish. I would really appreciate reviews on this one. They help motivate me to write more, and I want to find out how you liked this chapter, considering it's different from the others. The next chapter will be the back to the normal form. This just really fit for this particular chapter. Ooh and by the way, the song I used in this chapter for the music they were listening to, and the title of the chapter itself is called "Leap of Faith" by Michelle Branch. Download it. It's an amazing song. Thanks for reading! **


	9. Wherever, Whenever

**Christine Writer: Nope, not it. Still going. I hope you keep reading!**

**Kinky-Bugs: Aww, thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Here's some more for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line, unfortunately.**

**A/N: I'm glad people liked the last chapter. I know I didn't wait long enough to get many reviews on it, but I was just in the mood to write, and I started and couldn't stop! I know this is probably the quickest I've ever gotten a new chapter out, so enjoy it! Please Read and Review. I want more reviews. I don't want to have to set goals for you people! D Alright, enough already, I'll give you the chapter now. **

_Chapter 9: Wherever, Whenever_

They walked up the stairs to Rory's apartment in silence. Jess kept looking over at Rory to make sure she was ok. They got in the apartment and Jess walked her over to the couch and sat her down.

"Do you want some coffee?" Jess asked Rory.

Rory turned her head to look at him and nodded.

"Second cabinet on your right."

Jess made Rory coffee and it remained silent for quite some time. Jess was just about to suggest they do something to get Rory's mind off of everything when the phone rang. Rory got up to answer it.

"Hello.." Rory answered softly, almost in a whisper.

"Rory, It's Tye!"

Rory's face paled noticeably when she heard who it was. Jess noticed this immediately. He got up and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"What do you want Tye? I don't know how you could possibly call my apartment after what you just did. You've got some nerve, goodbye!" Before Rory could hang up, Tye yelled into the phone, causing Rory to jump.

"C'mon Rory, Jackie just left, let me pick you up and make it up to you…"

"No way!" Rory was starting to get angry and upset, "Just because your girl left you, doesn't mean I'll fall into your arms again, I'm not stupid."

"Well think about it, you must be, you went out with me in the first place. Fine, it's your loss. Besides I like my girls dangerous, you seem a little too 'by the book'." With that last comment, he hung up the phone, leaving Rory shaking, and in tears. Jess didn't know what had happened yet, but because of what just happened he knew he hated the guy no matter what.

"Rory, Rory who was that.." Jess put each of his hands on her arms to hold her still and looked her in the eyes.

"That was.. him. The guy who left me at the station."

"What?"

"Maybe, maybe I am stupid."

"What, Rory where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

"It's true, I mean, I did go out with the guy, I didn't even know him."

Jess sat her down on the couch and knelt in front of her. "Rory, you're not stupid, it could happen to anyone, tell me what happened.."

"I don't want to talk about it, you'll think I'm stupid. If you don't think I'm stupid now, you will once I tell you."

"Not a chance, Ror. Please tell me, trust me."

"Well, I bumped into this guy at school the other day and he asked me to a movie and I wasn't sure about going but finally Dilanie talked me into it."

"Dilanie?"

"My room mate, anyway.."

Once Rory finished her story, Jess was speechless, everything he thought to say sounded lame and stupid. "Ror, I don't know what to say." He leaned in and hugged her as she let the tears fall.

"I was so scared Jess, I didn't know what I was going to do, and the next thing I know I'm calling the bookstore and asking for you. I couldn't control it, I didn't even know I called you until someone answered the phone."

"Rory, I'm so glad that you called me. It's not safe to sit out in the dark alone in New York."

They sat there on the couch in her apartment, Jess just holding Rory as if to protect her from anything or anyone. They just sat there enjoying the company of each other. Neither one had noticed how they were sitting or even thought anything of it. The thing is, if anyone walked into the apartment at that moment, they'd probably get the wrong idea. It would definitely spark the impression that they were a couple. Jess was sitting on the couch with Rory in front of him, he had his arms protectively wrapped around her waist and stomach. Rory had leaned her head to the side and it was no resting on Jess' upper arm. To her surprise, he had leaned down and kissed the top of her head to show her that he really cared. Before they knew it, they were asleep, and they stated in that position all night. The next morning Jess had woken up to find Rory still asleep in his arms. He gently got up, careful not to wake her, and walked over to make her coffee. Twenty minutes later, Rory woke up to the smell of coffee; she looked over to find Jess sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper. He looked up and met her eyes. "Hey," he said.

"Hi, you're still here.." Rory was shocked that he had stayed all night.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't leave you in the middle of the night. I made coffee."

"Thank you." Rory got up and walked over to the coffee, quickly glancing at the clock on her way. "Oh no!"

"What? Rory, what's wrong?"

"I have class in ten minutes. I'm never going to make it." Rory gulped down her coffee and went running around the apartment. Jess took the liberty of stopping her to calm her down.

"Rory, you're not going to class today, no way."

"But.."

"No buts, you're not going, not after last night."

"Fine."

"Listen, I have to run over and meet the guys for a little while, I would stay, but I promised I'd be there. But I'll tell you what, I'm going to be back in two hours to check on you, ok?"

"Alright, but you don't have to."

"I want to."

"Ok, I'll be here."

"Great, I'll see you soon then, ok?"

"Yeah, see you soon."

Jess grabbed his coat and opened the door to leave when Rory stopped him, and turned him around to hug him and said, "Thank you.. so much Jess." He just hugged her back, smiled, and left.

Rory sat in her apartment just thinking about everything. It was so weird having Jess be all concerned for her safety and well being, but she knew that she was happy about it. A small part of her had hoped there was a chance for them, somewhere down the line anyway. She didn't want things with them to blow up again, like they always had.

Jess had just left Rory's apartment and was on his way to Artie's, the diner they always met up at. When he got there, he went inside, and found all of his buddies. Derek, who was Jess' closest friend, and his room mate. Rich, who he met through Derek. They knew each other since they were kids, and Tye, who Jess wasn't too fond of, but they'd had some good times.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late, I was helping a friend."

"Hey, no problem man, we haven't been here that long." Derek knew Jess, and he knew that he wouldn't be late unless there was a good reason to be.

"So, Tye how was your date last night with that NYU girl?" Rich had been curious to know because Tye went on dates with different girls every night and none of them seemed to stick. "Rich, this one was pathetic. I took her by the bar, and nothing. I showed her the room, and she couldn't care less. So I let her go. Wasn't worth it."

"Geez man, you've never had that problem before." Rich was in complete shock. Tye had always been the one guy to land the girl, whichever one he wanted.

"Eh, no big deal man. She wasn't that hot anyway, major book worm."

"Who was she?"

"She had a weird name.. Torey, Corey, umm, Rory! That's it, Rory Gilmore!"

Now normally when they met up, Jess just hung back and talked to Derek, not even caring to pay any attention to Tye and his girl stories. He knew how Tye was, and he didn't spend time listening if he knew how it was going to end. This time though, he couldn't help but listen as soon as heard a very familiar name. Jess turned to Derek with a look of complete anger and muttered, "He didn't just say what I thought he did, did he?"

"What?" Derek was clueless.

"Tye. He just said Rory Gilmore, right?"

Jess was getting angrier by the second. He couldn't stay calm anymore. He had never really liked Tye, but this put him over the edge.

"What did you just say?" Jess was angry now, and he didn't care that he was yelling at him in a public diner for everyone to hear. Tye looked over at him, confused by his sudden outburst.

"I said that the chicks name last night was.."

"Rory Gilmore, or Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"Umm yeah, I guess."

Jess leaped out of his seat and pushed him up against the wall.

"I don't know what makes you think you have the right to just go around hurting innocent girls. Some girls are idiots and don't care who the heck they go out with, or where they go with them, and girls like those, well maybe they deserve what they get. But innocent girls like Rory; they don't deserve it at all, not one bit. She deserves a guy that will take her to a nice restaurant and pay for anything she wants. Girls like her just want a nice, sweet guy, and guys like you feel the need to belittle them and make them feel stupid for being smart. You destroyed her.. I'll have you know that I spent all night comforting her, because she was scared to be alone. You did that to her. I had to pick her up at the random gas station which you so kindly dropped her off at, which was miles away from her apartment. Now don't get me wrong, I have no problem with picking her up and helping her, but seeing her sitting outside the gas station store, scared, alone, and shaking was horrible! All I could think about was what kind of stupid idiot would do this to a girl like her, and now I know that that idiot is you. I'm telling you right now Tye Jensen, if you ever come near Rory Gilmore again, or even just talk to her, you'll have me to deal with! I guarantee it! Guys like you don't deserve girls like her. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check up on her.. see how she's doing. And by the way, you're lucky I didn't know it was you last night when you called her. You've got some nerve!"

With that, Jess let go of Tye and stormed out of the diner, leaving Rich and Derek in complete shock, and the whole diner staring at Tye. Jess was on his way back to see Rory when he realized it might be smart of him to get coffee, considering she probably hadn't had any since he left her an hour ago. He walked into the lobby of the apartment building and buzzed her to let her know he was there.

"Hello?" She didn't sound upset, that's good.

"Rory? It's Jess, can I come up?"

"Of course," Rory buzzed him in and ran around the house trying to tidy up. She hadn't realized it the night before, but today she was completely aware. She just finished making her bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" She opened the door to reveal a smiling Jess.

"I come bearing coffee!"

"Aah, I love people that bring me coffee."

Jess couldn't do it to her, not now. She seemed too happy, like she had gotten over what happened the night before. Only Jess knew it wasn't that easy. It was bound to hit her again. It was unfortunate, but true. He didn't want to spoil her moment of happiness, so instead he decided to tell her what he'd wanted to since he fist saw her.

"Rory?"

"Yeah Jess?"

"I miss hanging out with you, do you think we could maybe be friends?"

"You read my mind.." Rory looked up at Jess and met his eyes with a smile.

**A/N: There you have it, the 9th chapter. No, I'm not done. Hehe. I hope you all liked it. I'll never know if you did though, until you review! So please review! I'm kind of tired now though, so I'm going to go, and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up within a decent amount of time. The more reviews I get the easier it will be to make that happen though. ;-)**


	10. Make New Friends But Keep The Old

**Christine Writer- I'm glad you like it. Here's some more for you!**

**Kinky-Bugs- Aww thanks so much! Here's some more!**

**Vaguelygouged- I'm glad you like the story, and it won't be long. I think you'll like this chapter. **

**GilmoreObsessedMe- Sorry I took a little while to update. Here's another chapter for you.**

**Watergurl123- Thanks, here's an update for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line and the characters Dilanie and Tye.**

**A/N: I'm so glad people are enjoying the story. I know I'm horrible at updating when I say I'm going to but I'm trying and I hope that you'll all still read it even though I'm very inconsistent with updates. So I've made you wait long enough for a new chapter, here it is!**

_Chapter 10: Make New Friends, But Keep The Old_

Jess looked at Rory with a huge smile on his face. He pulled her in for a hug, and the two just stood there, holding each other, Jess tracing circles on her back.

"I can't believe I went almost two years without talking to you.. I really missed you Jess."

"I missed you too Rory, so much."

"So how have you been lately?"

"I've been good aside from the minor setback of losing my best friend."

Rory stopped to look at him with a huge smile on her face. Hearing him say that made her so incredibly happy. She really had missed him. She was beginning to wonder how she functioned without him. She must've gotten very good at pretending it didn't bother her.

"So you missed me that much, huh?"

"You know, you Gilmores think very highly of yourselves. I never said it was you."

"Oh please, you know you missed me." Rory looked at him with those irresistible eyes and before long, he caved.

"You bet I did." Jess just looked at her. He couldn't believe he had gone so long without her. He missed being able to see her every day and talk to her. They were always able to talk about anything. Jess had never trusted anyone more than he had trusted Rory. He always felt like no matter what he told her, she would listen and never judge him.

"Jess" Rory had pulled him out of his daze. "You ok?" Rory looked at him with confusion.

"Yeah, sorry what did you say?"

"I'm so glad I'm here, you know?"

"You mean New York? It's amazing here..there's not another place like it."

"No, well yeah I love New York, but I meant I'm so glad I'm here.. with you. Every time I read a book or watch a movie that we used to watch together, I can't help but wish we had remained friends. Promise we'll make the friends thing work this time, because I don't think I can loose you again. It hurts too much."

Jess looked at her with sincerity in his eyes. Something Rory hadn't seen from him in a long time. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere this time."

Time had passed and Rory and Jess had talked about everything under the sun: birthdays, Stars Hollows' crazy festivals Jess had missed, school, jobs, everything but what they had both secretly wanted to know. Rory had decided they did enough stalling and it was time for them to ask what had been on their minds since they'd seen each other again. "So I guess you have a girlfriend..?"

Jess looked up to meet her eyes where he could tell she didn't quite know if she was prepared for his answer. "Actually, no, no girlfriend, not since you. What about you?"

"No I haven't had a boyfriend either."

"Now that I don't believe, why wouldn't a beautiful girl like you have a boyfriend?"

"Maybe because they don't think I'm beautiful.."

Rory knew that wasn't the reason, because she was fully aware that she was the reason she hadn't had a boyfriend since Jess.

"Rory any guy who doesn't think you're beautiful is seriously ill." Rory looked down and blushed.

"Ok, so maybe that's not the reason, maybe I've been comparing any guy that's asked me out to someone who I really liked.."

"And who would that be?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you, you wouldn't care."

"C'mon Rory, you can tell me anything."

"You." Rory looked away real fast, nervous to see his expression.

"Oh. Rory look at me, I'm still here, not mad, mood hasn't changed, it's ok."

"How could it possibly be ok, we just started being friends again and then I tell you that I've been comparing every guy I've come in contact with to you."

"Rory, stop.. It's ok because I was doing the same thing."

Rory was too shocked to say anything resembling something intellectual. "Why would you compare girls to yourself?"

"Not to myself Rory, to you."

"Why would you do that?"

"You want to know why, because you're perfect. You're beautiful, intelligent, witty, and full of surprises. Rory, I still love you." At this point, Rory was in tears. He just sat there patiently awaiting her response.

"Jess, I still love you too. But before we do anything careless, I think we should take it slow. We wouldn't want to rush it and end up losing each other. I don't think I could do that again."

"Me neither." Jess pulled Rory in and rested his head on hers, which was resting on his chest, after placing a soft kiss on her forehead. The two sat there enveloped in the feeling of calm they experienced whenever they were together. Rory didn't want to let go, even though she had just finished telling him how they needed to take it slow. She couldn't bear to release herself from him, it just felt too perfect. She couldn't help but think how perfectly she fit in his arms. Neither of them wanted the moment to end, but Jess knew if this thing they wanted so badly to try, actually had a chance at working, he had to tell her about Tye, before she found out some other way.

"Rory.. as amazingly perfect as this moment is, I really have to tell you something and I don't think you're going to like it, but I want you to hear me out and know that I'm here for you."

"Jess just tell me, you're making me nervous."

"You remember how you told me that the guy that hurt you was a guy named Tye?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I.. know him, but Rory listen to me.."

Rory didn't know what to take from this. Had Jess ever done anything like that? Had they laughed about other girls Tye had more than likely pulled the same crap on? Her mind was reeling, but then she remembered Jess' request and decided to hear him out.

"I never really liked Tye, a bunch of my friends were friends with him but I always hated him because of how he treated the girls he'd been with. But when I found out he tried it on you, I lost it. I won't be talking to him ever again, and he definitely won't be talking to you again either. I took care of it."

"Jess, you didn't have to do that, thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it Rory. It's all in the past now."

"Jess .. do you want to maybe have a movie night Friday? We can watch all the old movies we used to watch and just hang out.."

"I'd love to."

"Great. How about over here, around 7?"

"Sure do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself." Rory looked at him with a big smile.

"I should probably get going, but I'll call you tomorrow and I'll see you Friday."

"Alright, bye Jess!"

Jess left Rory's apartment that day with the biggest smile on his face. To know that Rory had thought of him just as he had thought of her made him smile from ear to ear. He couldn't wait until Friday. He was finally ready to prove to her that he was good enough. He just hoped it would all go well. He was determined to make it work this time, and that gave him all the confidence he needed.

**A/N: Ok, so there's the 10th chapter. I know it took a long time to get up, and I apologize. I hope you all like it. Make sure to hit the little button down there and let me know what you thought. Review and you just might get a review sooner. I'm sorry I'm so horrible at being consistent with my updates. I'm trying to work on it. Don't forget, getting reviews makes me want to write more, so give me some! **


End file.
